


What r u doing

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 3





	What r u doing

战斗结束，他们被早就等候在必经之路上的记者们团团围住。  
“Rogers队长，我们正在直播……”  
Bucky双手抓着Steve的上臂，眼神锁定不远处的哈雷，蓄力准备杀出重围。“我想我们得走了，不好意思。”Steve歉意地对一排长枪短炮微笑，他能听到聚焦的声音，他们的脸一定占满了无数屏幕。  
“wow~您额头上的伤正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合！太奇妙了！让我们的镜头再推近一点。”

Bucky想快点去缝合Steve那个伤口，记者们还在不停追问Steve额头上看起来像是利器擦刮的伤口是哪儿来的，他不耐烦了：”金刚狼不是给你们示范过了吗？超强自愈力，皮肤可以挤出子弹那种。“  
他不开口还好，一开口就吸引了所有人的注意，冷漠的前杀手永远有挖不完的新闻点——“您还看金刚狼？！Barnes先生您平时还有什么娱乐活动呢？福克斯公司拥有金刚狼的影视改编权，您和美国队长的影视改编权则交给了华特迪士尼公司，你们看了以自己为原型的电影吗？感觉怎么样？”

Bucky翻了个白眼，Steve握了握他的手。他们已经被各种问题淹没，彻底冲不出去了。时间还早，Steve回答：“是。我们会看新出的电影。”  
“队长，听说您有个笔记本，专门记录错过的流行的东西。”  
“是。它现在在家里。”

Bucky冷冷地直视镜头，“现在，能放我们回家了吗？”摄像机抖了抖，记者们不由自主地后退留出一个空档，他满意地拉着Steve大步离开。

Steve的笔记本确实放在家里……卧室的床脚下。  
那是Bucky摆脱噩梦后的第三天，他神清气爽地起床刷牙，Steve正与名为赖床的反派斗智斗勇，突然他的头就撞到了床头板。  
“Bucky你在干什么？！”  
“抬床，你没感觉到吗？”  
Steve坐起来，还是不想下去（天哪，还没到五点），他扒着床尾，看到Bucky叼着牙刷满嘴牙膏，金属臂抬起床脚，正准备把Steve的宝贝笔记本垫在下面。

“发生了什么？”  
“床不平，拿个东西垫垫。”

“你知道这个本子对我有多重要！”  
“是很重要，然而现在你有我了。”

Bucky把床放下去，Steve仍一脸茫然，他把嘴里的电动牙刷拿出来，那玩意儿嗡嗡叫着，“我是不是我们之中更时髦的那个？”  
Steve点头，Bucky比他更适应这个未来。  
“那就对了，你不需要它了。”说完Bucky就以光速亲了他的额头，大块清凉的牙膏泡沫粘在上面，逼得Steve下床。

那天早餐还没吃完，Bucky像突然想起来什么似的，又去了卧室。  
“你在干什么？”Steve悠闲地问。  
“抬床。”  
Steve马上塞完煎蛋，跑到卧室一看——  
“你知道这个本子对你自己有多重要！”可惜他的声音被食物模糊了，只有语气传达了出来。  
Bucky知道他要说什么，那上面承载了他自己的回忆。“是很重要，然而现在我有你了。”

两只床脚都垫了笔记本，Steve从没觉得床这么平过。

Bucky遵守了诺言带他追赶时代，Steve觉得他们的脚步有点快。他常常要问：“你在干什么？“，在Bucky逛购物网站时尤其如此。  
“买东西。”  
好吧，Steve要等到货之后才知道那是什么，而他拿到那个酷似电动剃须刀的东西时却一无所知。  
“那是剪头发的，有光头平头碎发多种模式可选，还可以参考图片，你只需要按它的提示移到正确的位置就行了。”  
Steve打开开关，动静比吹风机还大，他差点就失手扔了。

“别紧张，小Stevie，先让它扫描一下我的头型。“

Steve握着黑色的工具，却没法接近Bucky。他知道九头蛇检查冬兵的其中一道程序就是扫描脑部，现在的情形多么相似。  
“你又想到什么地方去了？”  
“没……没有。我们去理发店怎么样？顺便吃好吃的。”他灿烂真挚地提议。

“过去的都过去了，我相信你能给我剪个帅气的发型。”Bucky把手机接到音响，舒缓的音乐响起，他闭着眼睛示意Steve麻利点。

Steve只好硬着头皮小心操作，指示说移到哪他就照做，随时准备在它可能失灵的时候拿开。Bucky的手机音乐突然激烈起来，Katy Perry的《Firework》骤然响起——  
“Do you ever feel~ like a plastic bag~”

“操！”  
“警告，不能动！”Steve生怕伤到他。  
Bucky像吃了一颗烂草莓，“我设置了随机播放，操！”

“Cause baby you’re a firework~ Come on show them what you’re worth~ Make them go, ‘oh, oh, oh’~”

Steve忍住笑，手抖可要坏事，“品味不错，Barnes.”  
“……闭嘴！”

剪发的结果意外地不错，比七十年前流行的短发更自然。  
Bucky摸他由长变短的头发，“不习惯。”  
Steve既怀念又觉得新鲜，“慢慢就习惯了。”

那次战斗后Bucky一路狂飙把Steve带回家，可他额头的伤早就愈合了。Steve在他给自己光洁的额头抹药膏时说：“你的头发又该剪了。”  
Bucky用指缝量头发，是有点长了。“等下就剪？”  
“晚上我可能要出去一趟。”  
Steve艰难地开口，祈祷Bucky不要问他为什么，他最近一次瞒着对方还是七十几年前偷偷报名参军那时。

Bucky的表情称得上惊喜，“Steve有秘密了？” 他像发现了新大陆，“就是这样！我们都该有秘密。”  
Steve没想到是这个进展。Bucky把便服给他，“你还站着干什么？换衣服，再见！”

等Steve回到家已经很晚了，Bucky早该睡了，可书房的灯还亮着。  
“你在干什么，Bucky？“  
Steve推开门，Bucky立刻挡住了桌上的东西，笑着对他说：“怎么这么晚？”  
“怎么还不睡？”他探头探脑想知道Bucky到底在搞什么名堂，突然想起之前关于秘密的话题，Bucky也该有自己的秘密。Bucky早就有了不是吗？Steve想起那首《Firework》，他不禁微笑起来。

“Rogers，你笑得这么傻，是去见什么人了？”  
“不！不是，我是说不是特别的人，好吧那确实有特别的含义，但绝不是你想的那样……”  
Bucky把他拉出去，关灯关门，“真的吗Steve？你的演技可不怎么样。”  
Steve似乎看到了桌上的东西，他决定不点明，“Barnes，你转移焦点的能力也下降了。”  
“也许是你长进了，只是一点点。”  
当人遇到一生挚爱时，他们会无条件信任对方，Steve与Bucky就是如此。

Bucky自那天后就很晚睡觉，把自己锁在书房里。Steve几次忍不住想打开这个话题，都被他挡回去了。  
他不再被噩梦烦扰，Steve已经很知足了。虽然Bucky的秘密有点奇特，他还是决定给对方空间，尊重他，总有一天会知道的。

秘密，秘密。Steve的秘密是时候揭开了。  
Bucky一路上都很兴奋，等到了目的地就更兴奋了。“真的吗Steve？你带我来了Katy Perry的演唱会？！”  
进去后Bucky把帽子拉得很低，小声对Steve说：“那天你见到她了？老实交代，我们的位置这么好，美国队长是不是利用了特权？”  
“没有。你教了我怎么秒杀，所以抢票还算轻松。”  
Bucky摘下帽子，骄傲地拍他的肩，“干得不错！”  
“说到特权，主办方的官网有个活动，不知道那个算不算。”  
“什么？“Bucky又把帽子戴上了。  
Steve笑而不答。

演唱会准时开始，Bucky恨不得蹦到舞台上，Steve光是看着他就像拥有了全部快乐。“下次记者问我们的娱乐活动，我就又有谈资了——Bucky Barnes，二战英雄，在Katy Perry的演唱会上成了一只活蹦乱跳的兔子。”  
“你也没停下来过，半斤八两。”

压轴歌曲正是那首《Firework》，女歌手介绍说这首歌要送给所有歌迷，特别是在官网活动中得奖的那位。Bucky和Steve相视一笑，整个演唱会气氛达到最高潮——大屏幕放着他们两人的照片，从以前到现在。  
演唱会的摇臂摄像机锁定了他们，旁边的小屏幕是实时画面。Bucky问：“我现在非得亲你吗？”Steve摇头，“随便你。”  
“Just own the night~ Like the fourth of July~”  
“已经迫不及待了。“然后他热切亲吻了Steve。这是一个幸福又热闹的吻。

回家的路上，Bucky像喝醉了似的拉着Steve，“我为什么要把笔记本拿来垫床脚？”  
“因为我们都得向前看？”  
“聪明的小Stevie万岁！如果有人告诉你丽塔海华丝的容貌让月亮都黯然失色，你会去记笔记吗？“他的手指点着Steve的脑袋，”这些都该在这里，因为这是生活，没人会刻意写下来。你在逼自己学习，辛苦地记忆，这样是永远融不进去的。”

Steve愿意背无数次圣经，感谢上帝把Bucky带回他身边。他问对方：“我没有交换秘密的意思，但你现在愿意告诉我了吗——你为什么要在半夜做物理题？”

Bucky装傻，Steve一直看着他，他在这种目光下坚持不了多久，只能举手投降。  
“我在漫威网站上搜了你的信息。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“就是那个拥有我们漫画版权的……”  
“我知道，继续。”  
“他们说，你之所以每次扔盾牌都能收回来，是因为在那瞬间计算好了角度力度时间点……”

Steve恍然大悟，Bucky回归后与他并肩作战，其中一个组合技就是共用盾牌，那天Bucky用盾牌砸中了怪兽的外壳，弹回来时力道大了点，Steve额头上的伤就是这么来的。  
那是Bucky真挚得有点傻气的爱，Steve本不想笑的，但他停不下来。

“不是真的吗？！该死！操！你的物理课每次都低空飞过，我就不该相信他妈的天杀的互联网！”

“别生气了，用这个安慰你怎么样？”Steve从口袋里掏出戒指，很朴素的样式，内圈刻了两人的名字。

“Steve！你在干什么？！”

“刚刚演唱会上怕你觉得太高调，现在就我们两个了。”Steve单膝跪地，“James Buchanan Barnes，你愿意和我一起共同面对我们的过去、享受当下，一直到时光尽头吗？”

“你是怕我当着那么多人的面拒绝你吧。”  
Steve愣了，Bucky转身快速抹掉眼角的泪，把金属手伸到他面前，“快点，你膝盖不疼？”

Steve把戒指郑重地套在他手上。Bucky把他扶起来，“你也有吗？”  
他笑了，拿出另一只，“当然。”

Bucky拿过来仔细端详，拉起Steve的手也给他戴上。  
“你求婚那句打了草稿还是即兴发挥？”

“扔好盾牌唯一的诀窍就是练习。”  
“话题转移太生硬了Rogers！接下来我得教教你这个……”

这段回家的路他们走得很慢，很慢，细水流长，人在人旁。

END


End file.
